


You are my Sunshine

by Babe_Chan



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Bambi crushing on boys much too old for her, Bambi is like 12 or something, Bromance, Conduit Fic, Drinking, Elliot and Bambi meet the gang, Elliot is a good farther figure, Elliot unconsciously flirts with the gang, Fetch makes a bitching sister, Gen, Good karma!end, Multi, Nicknames, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, au when Reggie is alive, inFAMOUS Second Son, set after the game ends, spoilers for infamous, womance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seems life never goes as planned for Elliot Reed and Bambi Woods when Elliot becomes very ill, it's up to Bambi to go out and find something to help her sick friend...unfortunately being a very small girl for her age and having powers kinda makes it hard to blend in.<br/>That's when she meets the heroes of Seattle...What happens next is something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Alright for this story I have my ocs in it. Some basic info on them  
> Bambi is about 12ish and very small for her age, also is a conduit whose powers are plant/nature based. She's also Cherokee Indian/Irish.  
> Elliot is 24 and is about 6'3", he's also a conduit but his powers are ink based...I'll explain more later on in the story. He's Japanese/German.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambi goes out to find a drug store to get medicine for her sick brother/father figure named Elliot though she calls him 'Elli'. Where Bambi meets the crew.

Bambi let a small sigh out as she looked at Elliot, he was her brother/father figure in her life, and noticed his skin was flushed. His fever hadn't gone down since he got sick, that had been two days ago, and she was started to get worried.

"Elli...you're still hot." Bambi pouted as she placed a hand on his forehead then sighed softly. "I'll have to go out and find you some medicine that'll make you feel better."

 

Elliot coughed in his sleep as he rolled over, pulling the covers over his head, and letting a small groan out before going back to sleep. He had been up all night with his cough, it just wouldn't give him a break, and eventually he just passed out thus leaving Bambi to take care of him and herself. She was worried since Elliot had never been this sick before, sure he got colds or bugs, but he never got so sick where he couldn't get out of bed or even sleep from it until it made him pass out.

 

Despite her size, she was barely 5 foot, she was almost 12 years old and very mature when it came to certain things, like Elliot for example; he was like a brother and father at the same time. So with her mind set in stone, she pulled up her hood before taking the phone he had given her to use whenever he left their shitty apartment to get things.  She also took his wallet since she'd need money to pay for the medicine.

 

"I'll be back soon, love you Elli." She placed a butterfly kiss on his forehead and went out the window so the door would stay locked. "Ok he has a fever, runny nose, wheezing a bit, and has a nasty cough...so I should go to the drugstore and see if they have anything to help."

 

Bambi made a strong vine carry her to the ground before dashing down the street to find the nearest drugstore. Her reddish brown hair swayed as she ran, her brown eyes scanning the shops and watching for people who she could run into. But since she was so small it was easy for her to squeeze past others on sidewalk and slip through the crowd with ease. 

So far she hadn't seen a single drugstore and it made the little girl very nervous about it, she just had to find a drugstore and get Elli his medicine. Bambi kept running until she ran into something that made her fall back onto the cement sidewalk with a painful thud. She cursed under her breath and looked at her now scraped up hands that began to bleed.

 

"I didn't see you there kid." A male's voice rang out and offered a hand to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." Bambi pushed herself off the ground before looking at the man, he was cute, and she blushed a dark red. "I didn't mean to run into you...I have to get Elli medicine...do you know where a drugstore is?"

"Elli, huh? Well how about I help you out?" He smiled at her and noticed her hands. "Crap did I do that? Here let me see them."

"Delsin there you are!" A female voice said in relief and zipped over to the two with neon. "Whose the kid, new fangirl?"

"No I ran into her, plus Elli, is sick." The man she figured was Delsin explained. "Fetch this is...um..."

"Bambi." She looked at the woman to find she had pink hair and smiled at that. "I like your hair miss, it's super pretty!"

"Bambi? For real?" Delsin looked at the girl a little shocked. "Like that's your actual name?"

"Mhm, my name is Bambi Woods...'m almost twelve years old, and 'm a conduit." She ticked off each thing on her fingers and smiled brightly. "And I like eating sugary treats even though Elli doesn't get them that often."

"God you are too cute, come here kid." Fetch pulled her into a hug and squealed a little. "Jesus I could die from how cute you are, and you're like twelve but you're so tiny and adorable."

"Delsin and Fetch what are you doing?" Another male's voice rang out, this one was much older than Delsin, and soon Bambi saw a man that looked similar to Delsin. "Why does she have a kid?"

"Hey Reggie, Fetch is just hugging this kid." Delsin explained and looked at Bambi again, she had chubby cheeks and big doe like eyes. "Isn't she cute?"

"Hi there!" Bambi waved to Reggie after Fetch set her down and fixed her hoodie much to big for her. "I'm Bambi, who are you?"

"I'm Reggie, Delsin's older brother." Reggie got to her eye level and inwardly gushed over how cute she was. "It's nice to meet you Bambi."

"Nice to meet you too Reggie." She smiled brightly at him then noticed a boy with glasses standing next to Delsin. "Who's that?"

"Who me?" The boy with glasses pointed to himself as he looked at the small girl, who nodded at him, and blushed a little. "I'm Eugene."

"Hi Eugene, I'm Bambi and it's nice to meet you all." She smiled at the four adults before her and rocked on her heels. "Delsin can we get to the drugstore so I can get Elli some medicine?"

 

All of them looked at the little girl, she was so cute and polite, and smiled at her. Seriously her chipper nature was contagious for the four.

 

"Del?" She tugged on his sleeve and batted her eyes. "Can we go now? Elli is really sick and needs some medicine to get better."

"This kid, ugh my heart, she's too sweet." Fetch placed a hand over her heart and giggled. "Come on, we'll all take you so you can get Elli her medicine."

"Thank you Fetch." Bambi hugged Fetch's waist and then grabbed her hand. "Elli is a boy...I mean sure he's pretty like a girl but he's a boy."

"But Elli is kinda a girl's name so it's expected that I thought he was a chick." Fetch scooped the girl up into her arm and hugged her tight. "Sweetest person I've ever met and she's a conduit!"

"She's a conduit, this little girl right here?" Reggie raised a brow at Bambi, who was enjoying the attention Fetch was giving her, and sighed. "I don't believe a little girl like her is a conduit."

"No, I'm one, see?" Bambi focused on the ground next to the sidewalk until a tall sunflower sprouted up quickly. "I can grow things really well, Elli says it makes me special since I can make any plants grown wherever I want."

"Bambi..." Eugene said slowly, he wasn't good with people since well he was shy, and cleared his throat. "What is Elli's real name?"

"Oh his name is Elliot...but I call him Elli cause it's cute like him." Bambi giggled brightly as Fetch held her close. "He's really cool, like he's a conduit too. His powers are way different. I'll show you after we get his medicine."

 

\--Le time skip cause I'm a lazy S.O.B.--

 

Bambi lead the four adults to the rundown apartment she and Elli lived in, well to the window where she used her powers to lift herself to the window that was in her room, and helped the into her room.

Now Bambi's room was pretty normal for a almost twelve year old girl, she had clothes on the floor with drawings all over the place and some on the walls. Delsin looked at the drawing she did of Elli, it was when his hair was shorter and smiled.

 

"You've got talent, kid." Delsin said aloud, Bambi had went to Elliot's room to give him his medicine, and noticed the other three were gone too. "Nice...leave me behind."

 

Delsin wandered into the living room to see a the gang on the couch, he walked closer to see that Bambi had walked out of another room with a small frown.

 

"Elli should feel better soon...right? Cause he has to get better." Bambi looked at Fetch with watery eyes before climbing on her lap and started to cry. "I don't want to be alone again...Elli is the only person that's stayed with me for so long."

"Oh baby, don't cry...it'll be fine." Fetch pushed down Bambi's hood as she ran her fingers trough the reddish-brown hair. "We won't let you be alone, I promise."

"B-but Elli is super sick...he never ever gets sick and what if he doesn't get better?" Bambi cried into Fetch's chest as she wrapped her arms around the pink haired woman's waist. "I don't wanna loose him, he's important to me."

"Shh it'll be fine, don't worry." Fetch kissed the top of the girl's head and hugged her close. "We'll help him get better."

"You will!" Bambi looked at her with wide eyes before smiling a little. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the bestest person ever!"

 

Fetch just smiled as Bambi nuzzled up to her, seemed the kid had tired herself out for the day, and rubbed small circles on the girl's back. Soon Bambi was fast asleep in Fetch's arms, meanwhile the trio of guys were watching in awe; they never took Fetch as the sisterly/motherly type.

 

"Well it seems we'll be seein' this little cutie more now." Delsin finally spoke as he took Bambi from Fetch, walking to the girl's room and gently laid her down. "Sweet dreams kid."

"Outta the way D, I'm fallowin' her lead and catching a couple z's." Fetch slipped past Delsin and had already taken her boots of as she climb into the bed with Bambi. "You do the same or whatever."

 

Delsin just snorted a little as he walked to the living room to find Reggie sitting in a recliner, asleep, and Eugene resting his head on the couch's armrest. The Akomish smiled and figured he might as well take a nap, he sat on the other end of the couch before laying his head down while his eyes slowly drooped closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Part two or no? Curious to see what you guys think.


	2. You make me happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay we finally get to see more of Elli this time around!  
> Just a heads up Elli flirts with people unconsciously, he views it a being polite and others take as him hitting on them.  
> Also he's kinda a dorky dad/brother for Bambi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Just an fyi Elliot speaks German at times, most of the time just slips a word or two in as he talks. I'll keep it to a minimum because I only took a semester of German so I know the basics and key words.  
> Also speaks Japanese but not as fluent as German and English.  
> His English is weak at times, he gets things mixed up and pronounces things wrong.

Elliot sat up with a groan, his head was killing him, and climbed out of bed. He ran a hand through his black hair that was messy from him sleeping, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stretched until his back made a series of small cracks.

He needed to check on Bambi, he didn't even know how long he was out for, and walked into the front room with a yawn. Well that was until he saw three grown men asleep in his home, Elliot started to panic about Bambi's safety as he looked at the men, and let a growl out. One was blond and wore glasses, he seemed frail in comparison to the other two. One wore a beanie and screamed rebellious, childish even. Another looked like a policeman well at least with he guesses, seemed like he was the oldest. 

They were pretty good looking in his opinion, clearly two of them were related to one another, and noticed one of them had tattoos. That would work to his advantage if need be.

 

He was still too weak from the cold to do any real damage to the men, that didn't mean he couldn't mess them up a little, but that would have to wait since Bambi was his top priority above anything else.

Slowly he made his way to the girl's room, peering inside the room, and was shocked to find a woman with pink haired asleep on the bed with Bambi cuddling up to her. It was cute, too cute in fact, and he felt himself smile a little before sighing. They're weren't a threat, Bambi would have never let them into the apartment if there was even a small chance they were threatening.

 

He walks back to the living room to see the three men were still asleep and scoffed, they would catch a cold at this rate, and went to the closet where spare blankets were kept and covered all of them up.

 

"Lord give me strength," Elliot winced a little, his voice was extremely gravelly more so than normal, and placed a hand to his throat. "Dammit...need some coughdrops."

 

Elliot sluggishly went to the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet until he found what he was looking for, and popped a coughdrop in his mouth with a sigh of relief. He took a look in the mirror and groaned; his face was pale, his nose bright red along with his cheeks, said cheeks looked sunk in from not really eating. God he was glad he took off his facial piercings before he laid down.

 

It soothed his throat as he sucked on it and left the bathroom, heading straight for the kitchen since he hadn't eaten since the night before. Looking in the fridge he saw he'd need to go out and buy milk later on, there was enough eggs to make omelet and still have enough if he needed to cook for anyone else. Little fact about the tall man, he was a boss ass bitch when it came to cooking, and could make all sorts of dishes.

 

_-Time skip cause I'm lazy OTL-_

 

Elliot was feeling a little better, whatever Bambi gave him really did the trick, and jumped when someone cleared their throat. He turn around a little too quickly and let a groan out, he glanced at whoever it was with his brown eyes to find it was the boy with the beanie.

 

"Can I help you?" Elliot placed a hand on his forehead and winced, his head was killing him now. "Stranger that's in my home."

"The name's Delsin." Delsin flashed a cheeky smile as he looked up at the tall male. "So I'm guessing you're 'Elli'?"

"Elliot, only Bambi is allowed to call me that." Elliot corrected the other and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want? I don't mean to be rude but I'm kind of sick."

"Just wanted to introduce myself jeez." Delsin held his hands up in defense and smiled. "How tall are you?"

"6'3...got it from vati's side of the family." Elliot gave a shrug and got himself a glass of water. "How old are you? If you're going to ask personal stuff then it's only fair that I do that same."

"Whoa...who's 'vati' anyway?" Delsin raised a brow at the taller man. "24, where you from?"

"German for dad." The black hair man explained and downed his water. "Well I was born in Germany, three hundred miles south of Berlin to be exact, lived there till I was five but spent a year or so in Japan, moved to the state with my parents when I was seven."

"Oh...you know German?" Now Delsin was interested with what was going on. "Why live in Japan?"

"Naturally, my dad is German." Elliot explained with a hum. "Because it's where my Haha is from, in between Osaka and Kyoto, and Haha means mom in Japanese before you ask."

"So you're half German and half Japanese?" Delsin asked slowly. "You don't look like either though."

"I've got my dad's strong jaw, height, hair, and build." Elliot began and shrugged. "Have my mom's eyes, nose, and mouth."

"Oh ok." He really didn't know what else to say. "That makes sense."

"I'll try not to use German or Japanese for the sake of time." Elliot yawned before noticing the other two males were staring at him. "It's not polite to stare."

"Reggie, Eugene, this is Elliot." Delsin began, he pointed to each of them as he introduced them, and looked at his brother and friend. "He's still kinda sick, ease up on him."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have very strong features?" Elliot asked pointing at Delsin with a raised brow. "Like all three of you are pretty good looking, how even?"

 

The three deadpanned from how blunt he was, seriously it was like he had no filter at all, and looked at each other. Elliot on the other hand just brushed it off and went to check on Bambi and her little bedmate again, still asleep and cute.

 

"Look I'd love to chat but I have to get more medicine." Elliot coughed into his arm and winced a little. "God I hate being sick."

"You want me to get it?" Delsin asked, he was looking for an excuse to leave the room, and offered a smile. "It's no trouble."

"Sure whatever, go to the bathroom, on the counter there should be whatever Bambi gave me earlier, grab it for me." Elliot plopped on the couch with a groan and ran a hand down his face. "This cold sucks ass."

"You want some water?" Reggie asked a little worried, the guy looked like crap, and cleared his throat. "Or something to eat?"

"Already ate." Elliot curled up with one of the blankets and coughed again, much longer this time, and let another groan out. "Water would be nice or even some tea."

"I can do that." Reggie walked off to the kitchen, leaving Eugene alone with Elliot, and began looking around for teabags where. "Give me a few minutes."

"Whatever, take your time, 'm not goin' anywhere." Elliot sniffled a little and closed his eyes. "Eugene...make sure Delsin doesn't destroy my bathroom."

"S-sure...I ca-can do that." Eugene fumbled over his words and began walking towards the bathroom. "Do you want some tissues?"

"Thanks, your an angel to me, babe." The sick man coughed out and rolled over so his back was facing Eugene. "That'd be really nice."

"Y-yeah...anytime." Eugene walked quickly to the bathroom as his face turned bright red. "G-give me a minute."

 

Elliot let out a grunt and waved his hand as if to say 'take you're time, 'm not going anywhere' and coughed into the blanket. God he hated being sick, it sucked and he felt like shit, and just wanted to curl up into a ball and just sleep.

 

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based him being sick on how I've been feeling. Jesus I hate being sick, I mean I haven't gotten a cough yet but it's gonna happen sooner or later.   
> Ugh I need more cold medicine and sleep. Maybe I'll make some tea I dunno.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Would you like to see more of this?


End file.
